The Unawesome day
by tiffisio
Summary: On a day when Prussia is left to his own divices...he discovers his fanfiction database & a master plan. With the help of Hungary, Poland, France, and Spain-He will make a idea come true. God help Romano when Prussia is done with him.
1. Chapter 1

The most awesome realization

** On a day, on one very unlikely and unswesome boring day...Prussia finds his fanfiction database. The awesome and even more awesome than the whole fan-base itself, a fanfiction database dedicated to him. To celebrate this great achievement, he decides to tell the nations of the Hetalia world...**

"Oi! West! Awesome me found something awesome!" Prussia called to Germany. He had found _fanfiction, _more specifically-Prussia fanfiction. He gave a snicker at the mention of him and his five meters. Germany walked in complaining about Prussia's self-proclaimed title. "Vat?" He growled.

"Kessesse, You have got to check out what awesome me found out!" Prussia cackled, pulling up a story.

"Nein. I have more important things to do than this." Germany frowned, about to leave the room.

"West! Awesome me has to show you the most awesome of all things awesome!" Prussia smirked, showing a smirk that looked like his ego was just inflated. "Ja. Hurry up then." Germany gave up. Prussia all to willingly pulled up the site. "Awesome me has fans! Even more awesome than your fanbase!" He cracked, ignoring the irritated sigh coming from the blonde beside him. "They even mention me & my five meters. I am the most awesome thing in the stories_! _Gilbird is just as awesome as me." He bragged, ignoring ever growing glare from West. Germany sighed & walked out of the room. He was sick of hearing this. Prussia didn't even notice his absence.

Next, Prussia decided to tell his discovery to his awesome-but-not-more-awesome-than-him best friends, Spain & France. It went a little something like this...

"This day is just getting more & more awesome." thought the Prussian as he walked over to answer the door. The whole bad friends trio was here. Spain walked in with a happy-go-lucky air about him. France walked in with a "Ohohohon" at the "_books"_ lying on the coffee table. Prussia started to show them the database. The conversation went like this.

"Un Ami, my friend, you are truly gifted non?" _"But not as awesome as my fanbase is..." France_ stated/thought in his head.

"Kessesse~" Prussia cackled.

"Si, that he is. Lovi would love tomatos even more if he read this." Spain contributed, smiling at the thought of Romano eating a tomato. And to say he wasn't a favorite was a down right lie, Prussia was the most awesome ex-nation & loved the stories about him.

"Aw, Mi Amigo, wouldn't Lovi be cute as a girl?" Spain thought outloud. "Ohohohon, he would wouldn't he..." France smirked at the thought. He would love a female Romano to tease & hold. Prussia grinned. "I bet awesome me could convince the brat to dress up as a girl..." Prussia thought. He devised a awesome plan to do this. "_Romano eh? Easy enough task for awesome me to accomplish."_ Prussia thought. He waited until Spain & France left. He then called up Poland & requested both Poland & Hungarys' help in this task. "I, like, would be so, like, happy to help out!" Exclaimed Poland. Hungary got stars in her eyes at the idea of seeing Romano like that. As a Yaoi lover, she couldn't wait to film this. She quickly devised a maid outfit for the Southern Italian. Prussia smirked at the outfit. "Awesome, see you later." He hung up. He then sent Spain a text to make sure Romano was knocked out before Mid-night. His plan was going smoothly...all too smoothly. Something was bound to go wrong...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: This is my first published fanfictionstory...I hope it isn't too bad. I might make it a two-shot or three-shot if people actually like this enough to read it. I hope they aren't too OOC for anyone. I tried to keep them in character as much as possible. So please review & tell me how you like the story. Is it good or bad...I need all the help I can get on this story. I do not own any of the Hetalia characters mentioned at any point in the story. Sorry that it's so short, I felt that I stopped at a good place. I personally hate stories that are short. I love them if the author actually makes it more than one chapter. So I will try to make the next chapter longer! -Tiff**

**Un Ami-My friend(Masculine) ((French))**

**Mi Amigo-My friend(Masculine) ((Spanish))**

**Non-No(French)**

**Ja-Yes(German)**

**Vat?-What(German)**

**Nein-No(German)**


	2. Chapter 2

UN-Awesome Day Ch. 2

The time was 8 PM, however, this day was special. Prussia, also known as Gilbert Beilschmidt, as an "awesome" idiot. Currently the said Prussian was writing in his diary. He wore a large smirk on his face, he was thinking back to his nation days. "Kessesse!" he laughed, he had outsmarted Poland & Hungary! He thought back to the time he beat them...

_ It was a bright, sunny day in the mind of Prussia. He, as if he knew he was being watched, let out a laugh. "Kessesse! I am so going to win this!" cried the silver haired child. His red eyes looked ruby red as the sun reflected off them. Just then, a sudden noise from the bushes alerted him. He immediately grabbed his wooden sword & held it in front of him, swinging it around. He looked almost scared. A blonde child ran up behind Prussia & smacked him in the head. This happened so fast that the Prussian boy had no time to respond and fell to the ground with an embarrassing thud. _ _"__I so like beat you Prussia!" cried a Polish boy."I win!" the boy then ran off, leaving the poor, humiliated Gilbert on the floor. "I will fend him off next time! Time to be alert!" cried Gilbert. Just as he stood and picked up his sword, a frying pan hit him in the head. He fell down again, looking even more pained and humiliated. He wasn't alert enough! "Prussia! Why did you let Poland hit you! That's my job!" Cried a brunette girl. "Hungary! How unawesome of you to hit me! That's so not fair!" whined the silver haired boy. "Suck it up Prussia. I'm going to return to Austria now. If you follow me I'll hit you again!" Threatened the retreating girl. Prussia sulked and sat up. "How unawesome of me to get beat by a cross-dresser and girl..." he thought out loud._

"...Maybe not as Awesome as I thought." said the now ex-nation. He closed his diary, shelved it & walked out of his room to carry out his plan for Romano & Spain. He smirked at a mental image of his plan...

"Such a Tomato Bastard free day" Thought a Italian, more specifically known as Romano or South Italy. Said Italian was currently laying on his bed, trying to relax. Italy was out with the Potato Bastard so that left him all alone. Suddenly, a knock and a Kessesse came from the front door.

"Go Away Potato Bastard #2!" growled the irritated Italian.

"Kessesse! Let awesome me in!" said potato called.

"No way in Hell! Go Away!" Romano cursed before the door was picked open. Before he knew it, Romano was knocked out by a frying pan.

"Some Italians really need to learn cuteness..." Said Hungary, picking at her nails as if she was innocent and not holding a frying pan. Poland walked in just then, wearing pink as usual. "So, like how are we like going to move him?" He asked, looking at the knocked out Italian.

"Awesome me has an Idea." Prussia smirked & told them. It was a truly good idea, minus the holes in his plan. Like for example, how were they going to get Romano to cooperate.

"With a drug of course..." Prussia smirked.

"What drug? That wasn't mentioned in the plan..." Frowned Hungary.

"Like, how are we like going to get the drug?" Poland pointed out.

Prussia stared at them, looking blank.

"You don't know? This was your plan!" Hungary growled. "Leave it up to the girl to think..."

"Like yeah!" Felix smirked.

"Awesome me has a new plan!" Prussia cried. "We need rope, duck tape and a blindfold!" He had really thought this through...

"Why you idiot? We are dressing him in costume!" Hungary growled.

"Well...cuz I said so, that's why! Gilbird agrees!" Prussia huffed.

"You are so stupid! I'll think of the plan!" Hungary sighed, thinking of ideas.

"I got it! Now go get the costume!" came a call from her. Both boys jumped into action & found it...Time for Plan A to commence.

Well, when plan A failed, it was onto Plan B. Then C...D...E and finally F. _F for failure. _

When Romano woke up, he was dressed in a costume. No, not just _any costume _but a state of the art, tomato costume. The costume consisted of red rights, A round-red tomato mascot thing & the green leafy part on the top of the round tomato look alike. The green shoes just made him look like a tomato box fairy. Oh how Spain would enjoy this...

Spain, or Antonio if you wish to call him that, was happily walking home. He was slightly tipsy, drunk & delirious. A lovely combination. As he walked in, he saw his tomato fairy! How pretty he looked, and a lot like Lovi too! What a perfect combination.

"Tomato Fairy! You came to visit me Si?" Spain called in a drunken haze.

"No you bastard! I was drug here by your potato friend!" Romano, blushing and embarrassed, said grumpily.

"You even sound like Romano, Si~" Spain cooed.

"I am Romano Stupid!" The Italian growled.

"You sound so real..." Spain smirked.

"Bastard..." The Italian blushed, looking away.

"I wonder how Tomato fairy Romano's feel...taste even. We will find out si?" Spain asked, smirking lewdly.

"N-No..." Romano flushed, as he was taken to Spain's room to find that out.

Let's just say, both had a good time & enjoyed themselves. Even if Spain awoke with a headache & a tomato fairy beside him. Who's to say they aren't real anyway? Well according to Spain they are. Romano suuree makes a good tomato fairy. Surely Spain enjoyed it. That's the end of that story...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, It's done now. Thank god too...I was soooo busy with school work &amp; crap to even write. Why did I even try to attempt to write anyway? Oh yeah..I thought school wouldn't overload me &amp; I wouldn't loose my inspiration for the story. I hope no one was waiting too long..if i even have readers for the story. I apologize for my lateness even if no one was waiting for this chapter. This is the end of this story. I am working on another story currently, A story about Brazil's independence from Portugal. But again..no inspiration for it. Hope you enjoy the story~ Halloween is in october~ <strong>


End file.
